


Baby Blankets

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Permanently dropped</b>
</p><p>Cross-posted from <a href="http://homesmut.livejournal.com/17313.html?view=35120801#t35120801">this kink meme prompt</a>:</p><p>So, in an AU where the kids and trolls have newly settled together in uneasy co-habitation, the kids start to think about reproducing (I imagine they’d be about 19-20 at this point) – Rose and John having kids (though I don’t want them to be together romantically), and Dave and Jade having kids, I want to see how the trolls react to pregnant humans, basically I would like to see Kanaya being completely fascinated and a bit protective of her pregnant matesprit, and to be realistic, a bit grossed out too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will eventually contain fluffy smut, thus, the rating. :)

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and you have no idea what to expect when your matesprit mentions a human "baby." Well, that's not entirely true. You know that babies are small, fleshy beings and that human females give birth to them from their own bodies--a rather strange and impractical way to do it, in your humble opinion. But you were raised to tend the Mother Grub, and your fascination with your species' young has transferred to a budding interest in the young of your matesprit's species--no matter how strange and fleshy they may be.

"Kanaya? Are you all right?"

You look up at Rose, realizing you were distracted by your own thoughts while she was talking. "Yes. I apologize. I am fine."

"What do you think of the proposed idea?"

"Of you and John... making love?" It's taken you some time to get used to the human phrasing for the act of pailing. But you much prefer the term "making love" to the more vulgar terms John and Dave tend to use. Because that's what it feels like with Rose--like you're renewing and strengthening your feelings for one another. And that makes approving such relations between your matesprit and John more difficult than it should objectively be. "Your species deserves the opportunity to repopulate. The fact that our chance was destroyed in a fit of foolishness does not mean that you should not receive yours with open arms. I am in no position to object when the future of your species is at stake."

Rose touches your arm, her fingers warming your cool, faintly glowing skin. "You are in such a position, Kanaya. If you would prefer I not engage in this, I won't."

"I cannot decide if your prioritizing my feelings over your own species' survival is more touching or imprudent."

Rose chuckles. "I might suggest that it is, in fact, both."

You sigh, smiling slightly and covering Rose's hand with your own. "Humanity's propagation has nothing to fear from me, then. It would be fascinating to learn about human young from direct experience. I never even received the chance to aid in bringing grubs into the world. I do not believe that it would be an entirely unenjoyable experience for me."

Rose's smile widens, and she leans over to kiss you on the cheek. "Thank you, Kanaya."

"Did you believe that I would deny you this small request?"

She raises an eyebrow in amusement. "I don't believe it's as small as you think it is. But," she pauses to think for a moment, "no, I presumed that you would understand. I think John will encounter a greater challenge with Karkat."

You laugh lightly. "I am inclined to agree. But we are 'in this for the long haul,' as your ectobrother would say. I would love nothing more than to help see you through this."

Rose stands up and comes over to sit on the arm of your chair. You turn as Rose leans down to press her lips against yours. Brushing your fingers over her cheek, you lean up into the kiss. She pulls away, smiling, to look you in the eye and brush a stray hair from your forehead. With a quick kiss to the top of your head, she hurries out of the room to give the other humans the news of your acquiescence. You make a mental note to research human "pregnancy" on the internet.

How bad could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to keep the rating at T until we get to the sexy tiems...
> 
> Sorry for the delay on this chapter!
> 
> Also, in case AO3 is giving you problems, I post all my fics on [tumblr](http://oldthymerhyming.tumblr.com/) as well.

"Karkat, what is that look for?" You pull the fabric away from your sewing machine and pick up your scissors to cut the threads.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing could possibly be strange or irksome right now."

You don't look over from your sewing, but you can almost feel Karkat's eyes boring into your skull. "Hmm."

"Don't 'Hmm' me. Everything's just fucking great. I can't see how anyone would be remotely disoriented by his matesprit human pailing with someone else while he sits outside the room with that someone else's matesprit who's sitting there like this is all a normal thing." Karkat takes a sharp breath in before letting it out in a dramatic sigh.

Setting your partially made dress down beside the machine, you turn to look at Karkat. "This will be a one-time occurrence. They would not be--" ("Making love" catches in your throat, for some reason) "doing it this way if they had a choice. As I understand, 'human pailing,' as you refer to it, has an even greater connotation of affection. I doubt that this is easy for them."

Karkat grumbles quietly to himself, and you return to your sewing, removing the pins from the newly completed seam. Your hands are a bit shakier than usual, but you slowly complete your task before laying the fabric out to press the seam. As soon as you have your iron in hand, Karkat mumbles something that you were clearly supposed to be able to decipher.

"What was that?"

His sigh is almost a growl. "I said I'm scared."

You set the iron down again and turn to Karkat. "There are few risks of harm in this activity. They have taken the necessary precautions--"

"I don't mean like that. I mean, what if John decides he likes this better? What if he only thought we would make decent matesprits? Maybe he really isn't a homosexual--or maybe he would rather have a human matesprit. I haven't always been--"

"You don't trust John?"

"I guess I do, but--"

"Do you trust that he cares about you?"

Karkat opens his mouth to respond but can't manage to say anything. He considers the question for a moment, his mouth still hanging open. Finally, his grey cheeks redden slightly, and he sighs. "Yeah, I guess so."

You can't help but smile at his reply. "Then you have nothing to worry about. And maybe you're forgetting that Rose _is_ a homosexual. You are in little danger of losing John to anyone, much less my matesprit."

"I know, but it's still fucking weird. If this were Alternia and he were a troll, I would have every right to slaughter him for this."

"You would not do something like that."

"No, but that's not the point."

"The humans have a chance to repopulate. John is responsible for the future of his race. He is not doing this for enjoyment or to torture you."

"I know that! But I don't want to have to lend him out to whoever needs him like he's a human-grub-making machine."

You laugh. "I do not enjoy the idea of 'lending out' my matesprit either. But this is something that must be done, and we must be supportive."

"That doesn't mean I have to throw a party in celebration of the whole thing."

You both go quiet for a few minutes, and you roll your eyes before resuming your work on the sundress. You know that Rose will need new clothes as the baby grows, and you can only hope that you've estimated the measurements well enough. You're also quite eager to make clothes for the child when it's born. Unlike grubs, human infants need to be clothed to protect them from their environment, and you're dying to help with that. You have so many ideas. Making a mental reminder to make some sketches of potential baby clothing designs to show to Rose, you start pinning the next seam.

Several minutes later, the door opens quietly. A red-faced John is standing there, staring around the room, wide-eyed. But his eyes quickly settle on Karkat who is already standing up, stock-still and unsure of what to do.

"We're, uh... we're finished." John grins sheepishly at Karkat who, in turn, stares at his matesprit nervously. Slowly, John walks over to Karkat and opens his arms hesitantly. Karkat immediately wraps his arms around John's chest and nuzzles his cheek against John's neck. John wrinkles his nose and laughs as he hugs back.

You smile and turn back to the doorway to see Rose standing in it, a vaguely amused expression on her face. She raises an eyebrow at you, and you head over to her.

"How was it?"

She rolls her eyes. "Not my cup of tea." You smile at each other, and you put your arm around her shoulders. She leans against you, and you kiss her hair gently. Her arms wrap around your waist, and you close your eyes, content to stay like this for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> On pause until September!


End file.
